Episode 8303 (2nd November 2018)
As Ross says goodbye to his loved ones, Robert decides to let Seb leave with Rebecca. Later, Ross, Rebecca, and Seb depart for their new life in Liverpool. Elsewhere, Laurel confides Harriet about her relationship woes. Plot Ross sees Laurel in Main Street and informs her he's leaving today. He brings up the carjacking and wants her to know he's not that person anymore. Laurel insists its ancient history. When Laurel returns to Mulberry Cottage, Bob brings up Dotty calling him "Daddy" yesterday. Laurel claims its no big deal although she's clearly unsettled by the development. A devastated Rebecca lays on the couch at Keepers Cottage. Robert feels sorry for her and wonders if Ross is leaving today to force her hand. Victoria states Rebecca won't go without Seb. Bob assures Laurel he's not trying to take Ashley's place, but he wants to be someone Arthur and Dotty can rely on. Aaron believes Rebecca has made the right decision for everyone by staying in the village although Robert isn't so convinced. Charity is struggling to find someone to cover the bar so Bob offers to lend a hand and Charity agrees to give him a trial shift. At the same time, Laurel seeks solace in the church. Ross finds Debbie struggling to get Charity's car started. After they fix the car, Ross tells Debbie he's leaving today. The pair wish each other well then Charity brings Moses over. Ross takes Moses along the woodland walk to say goodbye. He assures Moses that he'll not let him down and Charity will take good care of him. As Moses picks up leaves, Ross says goodbye to April, telling her that her mum would be proud of her. When Robert brings Seb over to Keepers Cottage to see Rebecca, he asks her if she's going to say goodbye to Ross. A teary Rebecca explains she isn't as she's finding this hard enough as it is. Laurel confides in Harriet about Dotty calling Bob "Daddy". She explains it's crystallized everything for her - her relationship with Bob has been a big mistake. Bob is loving being back behind the bar so Ryan hires him on Charity's behalf. At Finn's grave, Pete and Ross drink to their little brother. Moira appears with an envelope of cash from Cain for Ross' share of the garage. Ross thanks Moira for everything and they hug. Moira tells Ross to be happy then leaves Ross and Pete to say their goodbyes. Ross takes a wad of cash from the envelope and hands it to Pete, telling him it's for Finn's headstone, and Emma's too. The brothers hug. Harriet wonders if Laurel is feeling guilty about Ashley. Laurel admits she feels ashamed for what she did to Brenda - she though she was in love with Bob but it didn't last. Charity and Moses wave goodbye to Ross as he places a suitcase into a taxi. Ross is upset that Rebecca hasn't come to see him off. As Ross, Pete and Moira have a last hug goodbye, Rebecca appears in her new car with Seb in the back seat. She tells Ross is they leave it any longer, they'll hit rush hour traffic then orders him to grab his bags. At the same time, Robert returns to the Mill and breaks the news to Aaron that he's letting Seb go. Aaron can't believe it. He rushes out the house to try to stop Rebecca and Ross from taking Seb but he isn't able to stop them from driving off to their new life in Liverpool. Cast Regular cast *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Dotty Thomas - Tilly-Rue Foster (uncredited) *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Sebastian White - Lily Westmoreland (uncredited) *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Ryan Stocks - James Moore *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb Guest cast None. Locations *Church Lane *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Keepers Cottage - Living room and hallway *Café Main Street - Intervention *St. Mary's Church - Nave and vestry *Jacobs Fold - Driveway *Woodland Walk *Grass next to Gennie Walker Memorial Playground *The Woolpack - Bar and exterior *Cemetery *Dale View - Front garden *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms Notes *Final appearance of Michael Parr as Ross Barton and Emily Head as Rebecca White. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes